darthraidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. Z
Super Mario Bros. Z, better known as SMBZ, is a Flash Animation series created by Alvin-Earthworm. The series first debuted on April 22, 2006 at the popular flash site NewGrounds. It is a crossover between the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises, and draws heavy influence from the Dragon Ball franchise, such as the choreography of the fight scenes, powering up, and free flight. The series has reached well known popularity over the 2006 year and continues onward during 2007. Eight episodes have been created so far, with a time span of anywhere from two months to sixteen months with each new episode. The creator of the series has stated that he plans on making 45 episodes total, dividing them into 3 Sagas sporting 15 episodes a piece,and 1 movie in between each saga. Though the sources of this claim are currently not available, except for the SMBZ forums. There is also a fan site devoted to the show and its spinoffs. Super Mario Bros Z Fan Site Video Game LAN, home of SMBZ and NBGT Episodes Heroes Mario First Game: Donkey Kong Mario is the resident hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, along with his brother Luigi. As in the Mario series of video games, he never says more than a series of noises and occasional Italian phrases like "Mamma-mia!". He is a strong man, if not a little short and chubby. In SMBZ, he, along with Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow must collect the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic from destroying his world. Mario has appeared in every episode. When fighting, Mario likes to use items and combos, using his strength and critical hits to defeat opponents. He is also shown that he knows the Shinryuken. Luigi First Game: Mario Bros. Luigi is the brother of Mario, and is also a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is generally very easily frightened, but in the heat of battle, he really shows his strong side. Many times, a threatening enemy will cause him to run away or hide. Shadow's rash actions often startle him greatly, but he is still a loyal brother and notable member of the group. Luigi has appeared in every episode. He likes to team up with other characters (Sonic being the most notable one) because of his lack of courage. Yoshi First Game: Super Mario World A Yoshi that seems to be the most known by Mario (the Yoshi from the game Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario World ). He was introduced in episode 3, used to help find an Emerald because of his powerful nose. He managed to find the red Emerald, but was confronted and knocked out by Mecha Sonic, who escaped with it. He spent episode four being cared to by Mario and Princess Peach, but came back into action in Episode 5 when he learned that the heroes were going to Yoshi's Island. He saved Mario from being killed by Thunderfoot, a yoshi tribe warrior, and joined them in the fight against the Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. Alvin-Earthworm has changed his sprite from the SNES Yoshi's Island sprite to the DS Yoshi's Island sprite, claiming that it was much more flexible. Yoshi has appeared in every episode since Episode 3. Sonic First Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who, along with Shadow, has traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and destroying the world. The fastest thing alive, he finds Mario and Luigi to be cool and is often scolding Shadow for his rash decisions and harsh attitude, yet Sonic may harbor a hatred towards Mecha Sonic for killing his friends and all of Mobius. The names of E. Gadd's inventions often confuse him thoroughly. He often teams up with Luigi during battles. Sonic has appeared in every episode since Episode 2. So far, it seems that Sonic has used only one critical hit; the rest of his moves consist of small combos. On one occasion, it is shown that he knows the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Shadow First Game: Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow is a black anthropomorphic hedgehog who traveled with Sonic to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from destroying the world. He often acts rashly without consulting the others, and his anger seems to always get the best of him. His attacks are extremely strong, and he often takes charge in battle. Shadow spares no strength as he takes on his enemies. He is one of the most powerful characters and is the most aggressive character next to Mecha Sonic. He also seems to dislike the notion of working with the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, much rather wanting to finish Mecha Sonic himself. Shadow has appeared in every episode since Episode 2. Also Shadow wants destroy Mecha Sonic for killing Shadow's friends E-123 Omega and Rouge The Bat. In the beginning of ep. 8 he (temporarily(?)) left the team, not wanting to work with the Mario Bros. anymore. It is shown that he is able to do the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). Villains Bowser First Game: Super Mario Bros. Mario's lifelong arch-nemesis and decendant to Koopa King Bauzire. In the first and second episode, he attacked Mario while he was racing, planning to end Mario's day and kidnap the princess. Mario manged to beat him after a long battle. He returns in Episode 7 with (presumably) Dr. Eggman and his Koopalings, and Kammy and Kamek. Dr. Eggman (?) has designed a Mecha Mario (presumed name) and a warship. Bowser finally reappears at the end of Episode 7. He will attack in Episode 8, according to Episode 7 he already kidnapped her. Bowser has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 4, 7, and 8. Kamek First Game: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kamek is Bowser's evil henchman who raised Bowser as a baby. He helped Bowser in the second episode by giving him a Metal Mushroom. He was blasted away at the end of episode two. He reappears talking to Bowser in episode 7. Kamek has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 7, and 8. Kammy First Game: Paper Mario Kammy is Bowser's evil henchwoman who aided him in Paper Mario 1 and 2. She debuts talking to Bowser in episode 7. Kammy has appeared in Episodes 7 and 8. The Koopalings First Game: Super Mario Bros. 3 (Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, Larry) First Game: Super Mario Sunshine (Bowser Jr.) Bowser's eight children from an unknown mother. They have only appeared in Episode 7 and Episode 8, preparing for a confrontation in the upcoming three-episode Doomship arc. Alvin has confirmed a battle with the Koopalings to begin in Episode 9. Basilisx New character Basilisx is a henchman of Bowser's and the leader of the large army of Koopatrols. He has retractable Wolverine claws and can freeze people into stone by staring at them. He has appeared in Episode 8. Mecha Mario New character Mecha Mario is a creation of Dr. Eggman designed to be like Mario and destroy him. He has not been put in action yet and has only been seen in Episode 7. Mecha Sonic First Game: Sonic CD (as Metal Sonic), Sonic & Knuckles (as Mecha Sonic) The main antagonist of the first Saga. Metal Sonic was a robot created by Dr. Eggman who fought Sonic on many occasions, but lost each and every time. Because of his persistance and will to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic wanted to become even stronger. This led to him absorbing Eggman's other Sonic robot prototypes, transforming him into Mecha Sonic, a powerful killing machine. He killed Eggman, before crashing the Death Egg into Mobius. Even in his new transformed state, Mecha Sonic knew he wasn't invincible, so he set off to find the Chaos Emeralds, killing Sonic's friends in the process (although it's later revealed in Episode 8 that he also slaughtered Shadow's friends; Omega and Rouge, thus resulting in Shadow becoming uncharacteristically emotionless, enraged, and hateful). When Shadow warped the Chaos Emeralds to Mario's dimension, Mecha Sonic sets off after them. In Episode 6, he obtains the Koopa Bros.'s and Axem Rangers X's Emeralds, transforming into his Semi-Super form, but loses all four Emeralds to the heroes near the end of the episode. Later, in Episode 7, he reappears and after a short brawl follows them into the Minus World, where he almost kills Mario and Sonic and realizes Chaos Control is impossible here. After several more battles, Mecha Sonic escapes just after the rest of the crew, and almost kills them but Shadow Chaos Controls. Mecha Sonic has appeared in Episodes 1, 3, 4 (in a flashback), 5, 6, and 7. The 3 known robot sonics that were in the series were: Silver Sonic (Sonic the hedgehog 2), Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) and Metal Sonic (Sonic CD). The Koopa Bros. First Game: Paper Mario The Koopa. Bros. made their entrance in Episode 4 by stealing E. Gadd's Radar and the Emerald. They are hunted down by the heroes, and caught in the plains. They battle valiantly, but are handled thoroughly. They rely on their special "Stack" attack, (the same one in Paper Mario. Their attack is stronger than the one in Paper Mario) and with an unexpected boost from the chaos emerald they hold, they defeated the heroes, also taking the Emerald Radar. They came to Yoshi's island late, because of Yellow using the radar upside down. They took the purple Emerald, but it was then taken by Axem Red. They want to collect the emeralds so that they can "call the shots." However, all of them were stranded on Yoshi's Island when Mecha Sonic's energy ball destroyed it. They are presumed dead. They appeared in Episodes 4, 5, and 6. A famous scene is when they first appear and play the wrong theme tune (once again because of Yellow's stupidity). There are four of them; Red (the leader), Green, Yellow, and Black. The Axem Rangers X First Game: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Rebuilt by Smithy, they seek out a power source for their damaged master. After the Yoshi Tribe found the purple Chaos Emerald the Axem Rangers stole the Emerald and enslaved the Yoshis to search for more, unaware there were no more on the island. They are destroyed by Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in a quick battle. They appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. They may have some connection to the Smithy arc in Season 2. There are 5 members: Red, Black, Green, Yellow and Pink. A possible sixth member may appear during the Smithy saga, Axem Blue. It should be noted that their sprites are modified from the original ones seen in Super Mario RPG. Although they have the same heads from Super Mario RPG, their bodies are from Mega Man games, such as Red, Black, and Green having Zero's body from the Mega Man Zero series, Yellow having Guts Man's body, and Pink having Roll's body (both from the Mega Man Battle Network series). Wario and Waluigi First Games: Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Wario), Mario Tennis (Waluigi) Better known as Wario Brothers: The Mario Brothers' rivals. They raced Mario and Luigi in the first episode, but ran into Bob-ombs and weren't seen for a bit until Episode 3, when they overheard about the Chaos Emeralds and wanted to hunt them down to make money selling them. They reappeared on Yoshi's Island in Episode 6, where they acquired the Radar Radar after Mario drops it accidentally. After a deflected Fireball to Wario's head, both of them run off the island and are washed away from it by the waves. The brothers use the Radar Radar and follow the Gang to the Pipe Land, but aren't able to follow them underground. Wario tries to swing Waluigi into the Sky Pop later on, but Waluigi abruptly stops and falls a long way to the ground. Wario & Waluigi have appeared in Episodes 1, 3, 6, 7, and 8. Appearances Characters *Amy Rose *Axem Black *Axem Blue *Axem Green *Axem Pink *Axem Red *Axem Yellow *Basilisx *Bauzire *Black Ninjakoopa *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Cheese *Chief Yoshi *Cream *Dr. Eggman *E-123 Omega *Goombella *Green Ninjakoopa *Hal & Jeff *Iggy *Kamek *Kammy *Knuckles the Echidna *Kolorado *Lakilarry *Larry *Lemmy *Ludwig *Luigi *Maria Robotnik *Mario *Mecha Mario *Mecha Sonic *Mortan *Petey Piranha *Princess Peach *Professor E. Gadd *Professor Frankly *Queen Pesca VIII *Red Ninjakoopa *Rouge the Bat *Roy *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Stuffwell *Tails *Thunderfoot *Toadsworth *Waluigi *Wario *Wendy *Yellow Ninjakoopa *Yoshi Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Racetrack **Peach's Castle **Donut Plains **Yoshi's Island **Bowser's Castle **Pipe Maze ***Minus World *Omega Doomship *Mobius Sentient Species *Bat *Chao *Echidna *Fox *Goomba *Hedgehog *Human *Koopa *Lakitu *Magikoopa *Rabbit *Shy Guy *Toad *Yoshi Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Articles that need fixing